A quick one
by im-on-fire-bitch
Summary: title speaks for itself. Sweden and Åland have a strong need for each other.


Åland leaned Sweden gently towards the wall and kissed him softly on the mouth. He felt his sweater get taken off. Sweden let Åland's sweater fall to the floor as he responded with kissing back and pulling him closer, he wanted to be close and feel Åland's every move. He tangled one of his legs behind Åland's and Åland took the opportunity and placed his knee at Sweden's crotch, earning a soft groan. He placed both hands on Sweden's hip and pressed closer, earning another one. He started to move his knee and felt Sweden place his hands behind his neck and then, shortly after, Sweden broke the kiss.

"Someone's turning inpatient" He said breathless. He leaned his mouth closer to Åland's neck, licked it, and went all up to his jaw line. He found it successful when he felt Åland shiver. Sometimes it just felt like Åland could have melted into his touch if he really wanted it.

"Hah…I'm obviously n-not the only one" Åland said. He rubbed his knee at Sweden's crotch more intensely and felt him press closer as he moaned. Sweden was defiantly hard.

"F-fuck…you might be right." Sweden answered. "These pants are sure- hah… becoming a bit tight" he continued. Åland smiled at the clarification "bedroom, now."

Making their way to the bedroom, Sweden simply pushed Åland down on the bed. "Wait" was the single command he gave Åland before he went to the bathroom.

During the time Sweden was in the bathroom (most likely to get some lube and to do something else) Åland had swiftly removed his pants, briefs and glasses and positioned himself in the middle of the bed.

When Sweden came back he had removed all of his clothing, and glasses.

Åland shivered. Scanning Sweden with his eyes, he blushed. Things like this was still a bit embarrassing to him and no matter what he did, they would always be; the fact that Sweden was looking at him with the most seductive smile and that he was holding a condom between his teeth and a bottle of lube in his hand didn't help much either.

Sweden smiled wider at Åland's reaction and looked firmly at him as he walked up towards the bed. Holding the eye contact, he crawled up on the bed and placed himself on Åland's lap. He placed the bottle of lube on the nightstand and paused.

Both were fully erected and blushing by now.

Sweden took the condom in his hand and ripped the package open with his teeth. When he had tossed the package in the basket besides the bed he looked back at Åland. "Should I? ". Sweden hinted to the condom and then he looked at Åland again.

Knowing exactly what Sweden meant, Åland blushed. He looked away a second in embarrassment before he replied. "Yes, please."

Leaning one arm around Åland's neck to get closer, Sweden brought his other hand down to his dick. Placing the condom on the tip of Åland's erection he slowly slid it down, applying just enough pressure to make Åland squirm a little due to the touch. When Sweden dragged his hand down one more time to make sure the condom was sitting right Åland couldn't help but to let out a whimper.

Leaning down and giving Åland a quick peek on the cheek, Sweden reached out for the lube and squeezed some of it on his hand. He brought his hand down and swiftly started to cover Åland's dick with the substance humming lightly in approval of the moan Åland released.

Wanting Sweden to feel good too, Åland liked his palm and brought it down to slide it over Sweden's fully erected dick.

Sweden moaned lowly and arched into the touch. He felt himself grow impatient again. Wiping of the rest of the lube that was on his hand on himself, he leaned forward and leaned his other arm behind Åland's neck.

Åland grabbed hold of Sweden's hip with one hand and continued to stroke Sweden's erection with the other one as he waited. He wanted Sweden to do the rest himself.

Sweden (who already had prepared himself) took the hint and slowly brought himself up, then down. The sensation of Åland entering him made him exhale sharply.

As Sweden slowly slid down Åland moaned. Sweden was tight, so fucking tight.

"Mhh. You're tight" Åland breathed. "heh, w-well that's because you haven't done me in a while." Sweden replied just as breathless, adjusting himself a bit on Åland.

It was true. Åland had been the one to bottom most often lately.

Slowly Åland started to move and placed both hands firmly on Sweden's hip. Sweden moaned lowly at the sensation and clenched his hands into fists. They were in a good position and Åland had **already** hit his prostate.

Clearly sensing that Sweden felt good too, Åland shyly started to move faster. The long needed friction sent jolts trough him and the warmth Sweden produced was more than just pleasant. He leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Sweden's lips, earning a kiss back.

Sweden gasped as Åland brushed at his prostate and arched down. he brought one of his hands down to stroke himself; his own erection was covered with pre-cum at the tip and the fact that Åland only applied with more force into his thrusts when he saw that made Sweden tremble with the sensation.

Picking up a good rhythm Åland gently brought Sweden up and down.

"h-harder" Sweden begged. Åland tightened his grip on Sweden's hip. that was a sentence that defiantly made him blush even more. Picking up the speed Åland moaned mindlessly of how good it felt. He lightly bit Sweden's neck and then licked it. He felt like he could have fucked Sweden senseless right on the spot, but he didn't want to come too fast.

Doing the exact opposite of what Sweden begged him to he slowed down. He heard Sweden whimper, something that in his mind was bordering onto cute.

While slowing down he tried his best to find Sweden's prostate, he knew when he brushed at it, because Sweden fucking clenched for each time he did. Moving slowly he tried to hit it every time he went up again. When Sweden started to move up and down himself he couldn't stand the slow peace anymore.

Grabbing Sweden's hip harshly he thrust in hard. "Ah, fuck" Sweden moaned loudly. Åland figured out he must have hit Sweden's prostate because he felt Sweden clench around his cock and groaned louder than he had the whole evening. "God, Sweden- mhh, you're so good"

Picking up speed again Åland tried his best to hold himself from flipping them over and fuck Sweden right down into the mattress.

"Åland… r-right there" Sweden said between heavy pants. He arched up again and started to stroke himself faster. He couldn't hold himself much longer, he was already getting close to his climax.

He didn't want to come too much longer before Åland , hell, he wanted Åland to climax at the same time as he did, so moving his head to lean it at Åland's shoulder; he started to move along faster, matching Åland's thrusts.

It didn't take long before Åland was close too and he thrust in harder for every time he pulled out.

"fuck, Åland, I'm c-close" Sweden stuttered.

Sweden took the sudden increase in intensity and a barely hearable moan as a hint to that Åland was close too. "c-close" Åland gasped.

Åland thrust even harder and Sweden shut his eyes tightly.

Suddenly Åland hit his prostate dead on and he couldn't hold it. " ah, Åland"

Letting out a long breathless moan, he shot his load all over their chests and stomachs. Because of Sweden tensing, Åland couldn't hold it longer either. He groaned as he felt his own climax come over him and rode out both of their orgasms.

When they stopped moving, both were breathing heavily and shacking.

Catching up on his breathing Åland smiled and nuzzled Sweden's neck. "Mhh, Sweden"

"what?"

"You're really good in bed, did you know that" Åland asked with a sweet tone. Sweden smiled at the compliment. There was a short silence before Sweden replied with kissing Åland several times on the mouth. "You're a master in the art of making love yourself too Åland" Sweden continued. Åland smiled wider at the comment.

Feeling a mild ache in his lower part, Sweden slowly untangled himself from Åland and winched at the feeling. He gave Åland a quick kiss on the mouth again. Then he stood up and went to the bathroom.

With Sweden in the bathroom Åland tossed the condom in the garbage besides the bed and took on some new underwear. He used a towel that was already by the bed to wipe of the string of semen on his chest. All done he went to the bathroom too and found Sweden standing in a new pair of briefs, brushing his teeth.

When they both where done they went back to bed and snuggled up, covering themselves up with the duvets. Both were worn out and sleepy, so the fact that it was late was highly satisfying.

Åland kissed Sweden's shoulder, then he went up to his neck and then he ended his trail of kisses on Sweden's mouth. He was sure he could hear Sweden chuckle into the kiss. He pulled back and indeed he was. Extremely satisfied with Sweden's reaction he pulled Sweden closer into a hug. "Good night, sweetie." Sweden sighted happily and pressed himself closer, "good night Åland."

They both became silent, then shortly after they fell asleep.


End file.
